1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the inventive concept relate to transmitting and receiving personal broadcasting data by using peer-to-peer (P2P) communication.
2. Description of Related Art
Unlike a server-client model, where a plurality of clients receive a service from a server as resources are concentrated on a central server, network participants exchange data as equal peers in a peer-to-peer (P2P) based network.
The network participants can share each other's digital contents via P2P communication, and one of the network participants can directly transmit a broadcast to other network participants in real time by generating a personal broadcasting channel.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a conventional P2P based method of transmitting and receiving personal broadcasting data.
In operation 101, a first terminal (broadcaster) that transmits personal broadcasting data registers a personal broadcasting channel in a tracker server. Here, the tracker server manages a list of personal broadcasting channels in a P2P based network.
In operation 102, the broadcaster starts a broadcast.
In operation 103, a second terminal (client) that wishes to view a personal broadcast obtains the list of personal broadcasting channels from the tracker server.
In operation 104, the client selects a channel according to a user input.
In operation 105, the broadcaster transmits the personal broadcasting data to the client via streaming.
In a conventional P2P based personal broadcast, a client is unable to determine information about or broadcast starting times of programs of various personal broadcasting channels. Also, since there is no method of making a reservation to view a personal broadcast, the client needs to wait until a desired program is broadcast after connecting to a personal broadcasting channel.